Targray Ricewither
Targray Ricewither is a human alchemist hailing from Drenden. Early Life Targray grew up in the in the city of Drenden, his father was a successful alchemist who crafted potions and poultices and had built up a healthy business around their sale. The Ricewither family business was bountiful and was beneficially integrated with the Northern Company. Targray's great-uncle, Kredence Ricewither was a well known adventurer who had left Drenden when Targray was still young. His uncle's voyages met with great success and he garnered much wealth until he abruptly stopped ceased contact. It was presumed that he had perished during a voyage to Baarsk. Going Into Business Targray's life changed dramatically upon the sudden death of his father. Without his father's expertise in business and alchemy the family company began to suffer. Although Targray still held a position within the northern company and could support both himself and his mother he wished to build back up the family name. Targray invested in a number of voyages and endeavours but met with a catastrophic streak of bad luck and all of his investments failed. Desperate, Targray invested the families last funds into a journey to locate his long lost great-uncle. Targray chose to oversee the voyage personally and departed Drenden on the Stalwart. Shadows in the Water The ''Stalwart ''was attacked by skum and Targray was forced to abandon ship with a handful of his crewmates. The group came across a smuggler's cove that had apparently once been a hideout for Targray's great-uncle. The group procured a ship from a group of pirates and Targray took with him his great-uncle's journal and a portrait of him which he had found in the cove. Upon the ''Two Coins ''the group traveled south, foiling a Suhlian plot at Farwatch along the way. The group reached New Vahna and were recruited by a group known as the Windward Eye to investigate a mysterious island in the region. Upon reaching the island Targray found that they were harvesting ichor from a great beast that the islanders had found trapped inside a mountain. Seeing the marvelous qualities of the ichor Targray immediately recognized it as an opportunity to rebuild the Ricewither name. Targray was most alarmed to hear that his companions had met the island natives and had become entirely set on destroying the island operation. The defining moment came when the islanders launched a surprise upon the party. Forced to choose between siding with his new companions or the mysterious islanders Targray chose to betray his companions to secure the future of his family business rather than continue to stake it on the potentially fruitless search for his great-uncle. Targray ended up knocked out by Lesherc and upon making his way to the ''Two Coins ''he was abandoned by his crew and left on the island. Targray remains on the island, studying the ichor and it's properties while lending his vast alchemical knowledge to the islanders. A Servant of Xhahon-Dor As Targray remained on the island he continued to perform experiments on both the ichor and the beast trapped on the island, all the while continuing ti imbibe ever increasing quantities of the ichor. He remained convinced that the ichor could be of great value and that he could use it to restore the Ricewither business. Applying his alchemical talents Targray was able to produce a refined ichor which had minimal repercussions on the body, but unbeknownst to him, the ichor continued to erode his mind. Category:Characters